1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beverage coolants and more particularly to that class adapted to optionally add flavoring or nutritional value to the contents of a drinking container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes individual containers adapted with reusable closure means that permit water to be included within the container intended to be frozen and utilized repeatedly as a non beverage diluting ice cube. The instant invention possesses this capability but permits the contents of the container to be optionally included as part of the beverage, when in the frozen or unfrozen state, and alternatively, to be directly consumed by the user.